The aftermath
by hannibal1996
Summary: The massacre has just ended. Two detectives have arrived on the scene and they need to work out what has happened. They must interview witnesses, analyse clues and piece together what had caused this tragedy.
1. Arrival

**Hello and welcome. I thought this would be a good idea. It's not apart of my Sin collection. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help. Enjoy and please review.**

Chapter 1: Arrival

It was a cold, rainy 4am morning in Chamberlaine. The fires has finally gone out but the smoke was still there. A black mustang pulled up by what was left of the school. Two men in suits walked out. One was a slim, tall, poorly shaved man. His brown hair was poorly kept. He was wearing a leather jacket with his suit that was slightly creased. This was detective Daniel Callahan. The other was a bigger built man who looked like he had just woke up. He was poorly shaved and had unwashed blonde hair. He wore a brown suit with a coffee stain on his tie. This was detective George Bay. They walked up to the police that had built a perimeter around the school.

''What the hell happened here?'' Daniel asked.

''It's our job to find out. What do you think?'' George said. The school was destroyed. There was almost nothing left. The paramedics were still dragging corpses out of the school.

''A bomb? These here are burn marks so must have been a fire.'' Daniel said.

''If it was a bomb then there would be more outward damage. The glass would have been pushed towards us. There is barely any.'' George observed.

''True. What about everything else though?'' Daniel asked. He looked around and noticed the aftermath of the carnage.

''I think we should interview witnesses.'' George said.

''Yeah. I might head inside.'' Daniel said.

George walked over to a couple of witnesses. They were sat by the ambulance wrapped in blankets.

''Are you available for questioning?'' George asked. They just looked at him. They were shaking and looked terrified.

''She moved it all with her mind…..They poured blood on her.'' One of the students said.

''With her mind?'' George asked. He knew they were traumatised.

''Excuse me but you can't talk to them.'' A paramedic said. George walked away. A policeman walked up to George.

''I got a place for you to check out.'' The policeman said.

Daniel was stood in the gym. The floor was covered in water and blood. Most of the bodies had been removed but most of the debris was still there. He walked around and noticed the electric cables on the ground, how did they get there? He walked across the gym and picked up a red baseball hat. Who takes this to prom?

Daniel walked up to the stage and stood there. The floor was covered in blood. Most of it had dried out and clotted. It was like something from War of the Worlds. He picked up a bucket and looked up. Someone must have dropped this. George walked in.

''They say a girl did it with her mind.'' George said as he walked in. He picked up and chair and sat down. He picked up the red hat.

''Like telekinesis?'' Daniel asked.

''Yeah. I think the trauma got to a few of the students.'' George said.

''We will interview people later on today. I think we should check out the petrol station. I noticed a lot of damage.'' Daniel said. He started to look for where the explosion would have started.

''I got a place we should check out.'' George said.

''Where?'' Daniel asked.

''The White house.'' George said. He had the address on his phone.

''White? Why does that name sound familiar?'' Daniel asked.

Daniel and George were at the petrol station. A car was being pulled out of the wreckage.

''So what? Someone drove into the petrol station.'' George said.

''But look. The tire marks stop here. It was an instant stop and then it went over here...How?'' Daniel asked. The tired marks were on one specific spot and then the car was across the road.

''Telekinesis.'' George said. Daniel just laughed at that.

George and Daniel arrived at the White house. This was something they hadn't considered. The house was more or less wrecked. There were stones everywhere. They were trying to get the bodies out of the house.

''What the fuck happened here?'' Daniel said. It looked insane.

''It's isolated to one specific area. Where did these stones come from?'' George asked.

''They fell from the sky.'' A neighbor said.

''Telekinesis.'' George said. Daniel just glared at him.

''They are a weird family.'' The neighbor said.

''It's 5:15 mame. I recommend you go back to sleep.'' George said. The neighbor walked back to her house.

George and Daniel were at a diner. Daniel was on his laptop whilst George was drinking his coffee.

''Ok here we go. The White house….This is interesting.'' Daniel said.

''What?'' George asked.

''Margaret White lived there. That's where I knew that name.'' Daniel said.

''Margaret White?'' George asked.

''Religious enthusiast. Ralph White lived there.'' Daniel said.

''Fuck.'' George said. The waitress brought over some food.

''We got interviews later so we will be able to get some opinions on what happened.'' Daniel said.

''You don't think she had something to do with this?'' George asked.

''It's a possibility.'' Daniel said.

10am

George was walking down the street. He saw a group of kids playing soccer.

''Hey, can I ask you guys something?'' George asked. He took out his badge.

''What?'' One of the kids asked.

''Who is the local nutcase around here?'' George asked.

''Creepy Carrie and her mother.'' The kids said. George wrote that down.

''The Whites?'' George asked. The kids nodded.

George and Daniel were in the local station. They were going over several files.

''Creepy Carrie? Did she have any friends?'' Daniel asked.

''Does she sound like someone who had friends?'' George said.

''Fair point. We will start interviewing in twenty. '' Daniel said. He checked his watched and picked up a notebook full of addresses.

''Who have we got?'' George asked.

''John Hargensen, Rita Desjardin, Sue Snell and Stella Horan.'' Daniel said. They walked towards the car.

''Hey, we managed to get the CCTV footage. You might want to see this.'' The sergeant said. George and Daniel walked up to a laptop.

The sergeant played the video. It was of Carrie White throwing the car into the petrol station.

''Telekinesis.'' George said. They were both shocked by this.

''We better see a professor or something.'' Daniel said.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Is this worth continuing? What do you think of these detectives? I have tried to make it as realistic as I could. I would love some advice on how the story should continue. Until next time, have fun.**


	2. Interviews

**Hello and welcome. I thought this would be a good idea. It's not apart of my Sin collection. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help. Enjoy and please review. I would like to thank all my reviewers.**

Chapter 2: Interviews

Daniel and George drove up to a house. They walked out of the car and then knocked on the door.

''So how are we doing this?'' Daniel asked.

''Just improvise.'' George said.

''I hate improvising.'' Daniel complained.

''The comedy club.'' George said. Daniel just glared at him.

Sue Snell opened the door. She let the two inside and they sat on the sofa. Sue sat down with her mother.

''Ok, thank you for letting us talk to you. I know this must be difficult.'' Daniel said.

''It's ok.'' Sues mother said. She was pouring tea and gave the detectives a mug.

''Three sugars, thanks.'' George said as he took the mug.

''Thanks. What do you know about Carrie White?'' Daniel asked. Sue paused for a moment.

''She was a lonely girl. All she needed was a friend. We pushed her over the edge.'' Sue said. Tears were building up and she was struggling to get words out.

''I understand this is difficult. How did she get pushed to the edge?'' George asked.

''She had her first period in the school showers and freaked out. People were telling her to plug it up and threw tampons at her. I felt guilty and told my boyfriend Tommy to take her to the prom. Chris Hargensen and her boyfriend Billy Nolan dropped pigs blood on her when she was elected prom queen.'' Sue explained. She just froze for a minute and started to cry.

''How did she do it?'' Daniel asked. Sue couldn't answer.

''We don't know. They say she did it with her mind.'' Sues mother said.

''Thank you. I think we have everything.'' George said before the two left.

The two were driving their car.

''So what do you think?'' George asked.

''She is clearly on edge. She saw it first hand. Who next?'' Daniel asked.

''John Hargensen.'' George said. They knew this would be interesting.

The two were inside his house. John had taken the two to his office.

''We would like to ask you a few questions.'' George said.

''Ask away. My little girl was a good girl, never did anything wrong.'' John replied. He seemed fairly confident.

''Are you aware of her involvement in the shower room incident?'' Daniel asked.

''Chrissy would never do anything like that. She's a good girl, never hurt anyone.'' John replied.

''Did you know she and her boyfriend poured pigs blood on Carrie White?'' George asked.

''She would have done no such thing.'' John said.

''Your daughter was one of the school bullies. She tormented people with her boyfriend.'' Daniel said.

''Look I don't know who you have been talking to but she was a good girl. I will not be insulted like this, I will be talking to your superior officer.'' John said. He was clearly annoyed.

''Well you're clearly a retard.'' Daniel said.

''Excuse me.'' John said. He was shocked to hear this.

''Look we have seen Chris' file. You know what she is like but because you want a perfected daughter you are too ignorant to see the fact that your daughter was a psychopath.'' Daniel yelled.

George and Daniel were in the car driving away.

''Well that went well.'' George said.

''It surely did.'' Daniel said.

''We got Rita Desjardin next, let's try not to call her a retard,'' George said.

George and Daniel walked into the hospital. Rita Desjardin was laying in a bed. Her ankle had been snapped into pieces. Daniel and George walked in.

''Hello Rita.'' George said.

''Those eyes, the eyes of hell.'' Rita whispered over and over.

''Should we ask her some questions?'' Daniel asked.

''You can't see her today.'' A nurse said. Daniel and George left.

Daniel and George were driving to Stella Horans house.

''Why do you want to be a detective?'' George asked.

''My last name is Callahan.'' Daniel replied.

''Dirty Danny.'' George said laughing.

''Never say that again.'' Daniel said.

The two arrived at Stella's house. It was right next door the White house. They walked up to the door and knocked. Stella opened it and showed the two to the living room. Everything was packed up. She must have been moving, they didn't blame her.

''What would you like to know?'' Stella asked.

''Everything you know.'' George said.

''Margaret was a religious extremist. She often practised the first amendment and enjoyed it. She often forced Carrie to do it as well. She tortured her.'' Stella explained.

''Tortured?'' George asked.

''Locked her in the closet. She confused her and gave her false information. I remember when my daughter was sunbathing Carrie asked her about her breasts. Margaret was so angry and called my daughter a slut. Then...The the stones fell.'' Stella explained. She seemed a little traumatised.

''What about the father?'' Daniel asked.

''I never really spoke to him. His eyes were demonic and...He was insane. He took guns to work incase he saw the anti-christ. He was a nice man but….A ghost.'' Stella explained.

''You mentioned the stones.'' Daniel said.

''They just fell from the sky.'' Stella said.

''Was Carrie White telekinetic?'' George asked. There was a long pause.

''Yes.'' Stella said.

Daniel and George were back in the police station.

''Telekinesis is impossible.'' Daniel said.

''Look we saw the footage, we talked to the witness'. This is plausible.'' George said. Daniel was not buying it.

Daniel walked over to a box. It was some of the evidence from the prom. He picked up the red hat.

''What the hell is this all about?'' Daniel asked. He was getting annoyed.

''Look, let's go to a university. Talk to a professor.'' George said.

''I'd rather just watch Believe.'' Daniel said. He picked up his jacket and the two left.

''I got them all on my Tivo, any good?'' George asked.

''Takes a while to into it but worth it.'' Daniel said.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. What do you think of these detectives? I have tried to make it as realistic as I could. I would love some advice on how the story should continue. Until next time, have fun.**


	3. University

**Hello and welcome. I thought this would be a good idea. It's not apart of my Sin collection. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help. Enjoy and please review. I would like to thank all my reviewers.**

Chapter 3: University

George and Daniel were on their way to a university to have a meeting with some professors. They arrived at the university and parked.

''So I've been going over the prom footage.'' George said.

''And?'' Daniel asked. He had a McDonalds coke with him.

''One of them died unusually.'' George said. He had a screenshot on his phone.

''It was a fire caused by the telekinetic. Or just a bomb.'' Daniel said without even looking at it.

''Look here.'' George said. Daniel looked at it.

''I can't make that out.'' Daniel replied.

''This was before the massacre happened. The prom king...Tommy Ross was dead before it even happened.'' George explained. The image was distorted but you could make out someone on the stage who was unconscious.

''I think we are getting more footage from the labs soon so we will double check.'' Daniel replied. He kept drinking his drink despite not having any coke left. George took the cup and threw it in the bin.

Daniel and George walked into a meeting room. They already had some footage to show but most of it was being restored. Inside the room was three people waiting. There was Professor James Harris of Abnormal Psychology. Professor Saffron Higlett of Physics and Professor James Ritchie of Paranormal research.

''Hello and thank you for coming.'' George said as the two walked in.

''We want to show you these pieces of footage of the recent massacre.'' Daniel explained.

''We want to know what you think.'' George replied.

They played the video. The footage lasted five minutes and twenty-seven seconds. The three professors expressions quickly changed to shock when they saw the footage. When the footage was over the professors started to discuss quickly and loudly.

''She picked up the tables without touching it. This is impossible in terms of the laws of physics.'' Professor Higlett said as she looked at the footage again.

''You saw it with your own eyes. I've been going over this profile. Her mother was schizophrenic which can be hereditary. What about the father?'' Professor Harris asked.

''No information on the father. All we know is that he was found dead in the middle of nowhere. We think he killed himself.'' George explained.

''Telekinesis?'' Professor Ritchie said but wasn't very confident in it.

''What the fathers death or the girl?'' Professor Harris asked.

''Both.'' Professor Ritchie said.

''But the laws of physics dictate that it is impossible.'' Professor Higlett replied. She wasn't convinced but she still saw it.

''But what if it is something else. Now think about it this way, people believed that god placed all man on earth but we have proved we are here because of evolution. We evolved abilities that helped us survive.'' Professor Ritchie explained.

''Are you saying that telekinesis is a hereditary gene.'' Professor Higlett said sounding skeptical.

''That actually makes sense.'' Daniel replied.

''You cannot be serious?'' Professor Higlett replied. She started to laugh.

''Well what else is there?'' Daniel said.

''We still don't know how it works.'' Professor Higlett replied.

''Energy cannot be created nor destroyed, but it can be converted into something else.'' Professor Ritchie said.

Daniel and George were at a coffee shop buying some coffees for them and the professors.

''So what do you think?'' Daniel asked.

''It's getting technical in there.'' George said.

''I know right.'' Daniel said. He paid for the coffees and they walked out.

The two detectives arrived at the university and entered the meeting room. The white boards were covered in calculations and there were papers all over the table. The three professors were reading through some papers.

''Any luck?'' George asked as he handed out the coffee.

''We may have worked it out. Not sure but this seems to be the most logical reason.'' Professor Higlett said as she took the coffee.

''What is it?'' George asked.

''Carrie White converted energy into this form of kinetic energy. She then controlled the energy which would then move the objects. It is controlled via the mind.'' Professor Harris explained.

George and Daniel were in the police station. They were going over some papers and filling out paper work.

''I need to show you guys this video.'' A detective said as he walked in. He played a video of the prom.

Tommy Ross and Carrie White were on the stage being crowned prom king and queen. The video jumps a little but it is still watchable. Everyone starts to crowd around to see what caused it all. The blood then pours onto Carrie and the bucket falls onto Tommy. Tommy falls to the ground.

''Oh shit.'' Daniel said. He looked at the video but wanted to look away.

''Turn that off. It's practically a snuff film.'' George said.

''We got reports that a pig was killed. Billy Nolans car was spotted near by.'' The detective said.

''So they killed the pig. Took the blood and poured it on Carrie White.'' George theorised.

''Was the bucket on purpose or by accident?'' Daniel asked.

''Daniel, get in here now.'' The captain said. Daniel walked in.

''John Hargensen has filed a complaint about you. You called him a fucking retard.'' The captain said.

''He is.'' Daniel replied.

''Well that may be so but it was unprofessional.'' The captain said.

''So I just write a written apology.'' Daniel said.

''You're going to have to plus a week suspension.'' The captain said.

''Bullshit.'' Daniel replied.

''Should we make that two?'' The captain asked.

''Nope.'' Daniel said as he walked out. He slammed the door and grabbed his jacket.

''What happened?'' George asked looking concerned.

''A week suspension for calling Hargensen a retard. It's ok because I'm going to tell him that his daughter committed murder.'' Daniel said as he walked out.

''Two weeks.'' The captain yelled from his office.

''Is there anymore on the snuff?'' George asked.

''Carrie White killing people.'' The detective said.

''Put it back on. I need to see this.'' George said. The detective picked up the remote and continued playing. The captain walked in and started watching with everyone else.

Daniel was at a bar getting drunk. John Hargensen walked in and sat next to him.

''I hear you got suspended.'' John said.

''I hear your daughter killed Tommy Ross.'' Daniel said. The two glared at each other. Daniel wanted to punch him.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I may try and explain telekinesis more properly so if you have ideas, I would love to know. What should Daniel do to John? I know one of you wasn't so happy about him snapping. I would love some advice on how the story should continue. Until next time, have fun.**


	4. Irwin

**Hello and welcome. I thought this would be a good idea. It's not apart of my Sin collection. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help. Enjoy and please review. I would like to thank all my reviewers.**

Chapter 4: Irwin

Daniel was outside his house. It was a bright and very hot day so he only chose a black T-shirt with his suit instead of a shirt. George pulled up outside his house in his car. Daniel walked up to it and jumped in.

''How was the two weeks?'' George asked as Daniel jumped in. George handed him a coffee.

''Thanks, boring as hell mate. Managed to spend more time doing up the Mustang though.'' Daniel replied as he took a sip of the coffee.

''Which one is it?'' George asked as the car took off.

''74' Mustang V6.'' Daniel said. He sounded proud of the car.

''Hell yeah. Got a colour?'' George asked.

''Might go with red and black stripes but this case it putting me off red plus Game of Thrones.'' Daniel said.

''I know what you mean.'' George said. Both of them watched the Red Wedding together and were both traumatised by it, they were getting the same feeling from the case.

''Any developments?'' Daniel asked.

''None at all. We've been trying to track the origin of the blood.'' George explained.

''It's definitely pigs blood right?'' Daniel asked. He started to drink more of his coffee.

''Sent off a sample to the lab. They checked it three times, it is pigs blood.'' George explained. Daniel was satisfied by this.

''Any leads with the farm?'' Daniel asked.

''Yeah a couple. Just gotta go to the precinct first to pick up some stuff.'' George said. Daniel was suspicious.

''Really?'' Daniel asked. He was incredibly suspicious about what George was planning.

''Yeah.'' George said. He was smiling and knew Daniel was getting suspicious.

''Ok then.'' Daniel said. He knew what George was planning.

Daniel and George walked into the precinct. George walked over to his desk while Daniel looked around. He was expecting something to happen.

''What are you expecting Daniel? A party?'' The captain asked as he walked up to him.

''A prank.'' Daniel said looking around the office.

''I heard you ran into Hargensen.'' The captain said.

''Let's go.'' George said as he walked up to them with a folder. He had the list of addresses.

''Don't worry I didn't punch him. Nearly slashes his tires but didn't punch him.'' Daniel said as he and George walked out.

''What an idiot.'' The police captain said.

The two are driving to the pig farm.

''Ok so in a forty mile radius there are three farms that have pigs. This is the closest so they probably would have gone here.'' George said as he listened to the directions from the Sat Nav.

''Right, who owns the place?'' Daniel asked.

''Irwin Henty. Apparently the kids like to go up there and get drunk, party that sort of thing.'' George explained.

The two parked outside the front and walked towards the front porch. They knocked on the door and waited.

''Ok, this is one of the local loons so be careful.'' George said.

''By careful you mean you talk.'' Daniel said. Irwin opened the door and looked at the two.

''Good morning sir. We are with the police. We have some questions for you, may we come in?'' George said as he showed Irwin his badge. Irwin nodded and let them in.

The three walked towards the living room. The two detectives sat on the sofa whilst Irwin sat on a chair.

''I take this is about the prom?'' Irwin asked as he picked up his tea.

''Yeah.'' Daniel said.

''Pigs blood was identified at the crime scene. We were wondering if any of your pigs had gone missing?'' George asked.

''And because teenagers are known to come here we thought it would be wise to come to you first.'' Daniel added. He knew he wasn't meant to talk but he had to establish who he was.

''Yeah one of my pigs went missing before the prom. Bloody teenagers.'' Irwin said. He seemed very bitter about it.

''So a pig did go missing?'' George asked. He was writing down everything.

''I wish I committed that massacre, that way there would not have been any survivors.'' Irwin said. He was getting angry. George stopped writing.

''Careful we're cops.'' Daniel said.

''I'm sorry but they've made my life so difficult.'' Irwin said.

''Do you know where they took the pig?'' George asked.

''The assholes killed it here.'' Irwin practically spat.

''Can we see where?'' George asked.

George and Daniel were at the place where the pig was killed. Irwin was standing with them. He was pointing to the spot which the pig was killed. There was still some blood stains there.

''What smells like shit?'' Daniel asked.

''Dude.'' George said.

''Something smells like shit?'' Daniel said defensively.

''It's just the barn.'' Irwin said. He spat at the ground.

''Who keeps shit in a barn?'' Daniel asked. George just glared at him.

''What happened to the corpse?'' George asked.

''Cleaned it and cooked it.'' Irwin said. He spat on the ground again. He was old and wearing dirty clothes, his skin was equally dirty.

''Did it smell like shit?'' Daniel asked.

''Anything else?'' Irwin asked as he leaned against the wooden fence.

''I don't think so. We're going to send some people over here to take photographs.'' George said.

George and Daniel were in the precinct a few days later. They were sat at their desks trying to find out more about the parties at Irwins house. One of the Detectives ran in and then up to them.

''Irwin is on the run.'' The detective said.

''Why?'' George asked. The two looked surprised.

''They found four dead bodies in the barn.'' The detective said.

''What?'' George asked.

''Guess he wasn't the only nut job in town.'' Daniel said as he picked up his coat. George did the same.

''It's grim.'' The detective said. He was only a young detective and wasn't used to dead bodies.

''Guess that's why it smelt like shit.'' Daniel said.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Carrie is dead and this isn't based in any particular version just a mix. Did you like Irwin, would you like to see more? What else would you like to see? I would love some advice on how the story should continue. Until next time, have fun.**


	5. The priest and the camera

**Hello and welcome. I thought this would be a good idea. It's not apart of my Sin collection. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help. Enjoy and please review. I would like to thank all my reviewers.**

Chapter 5: The priest and the camera

George and Daniel were sat in the police station, they were at their desks going from some paperwork. They had spent several months investigating the Black Prom but they were having no luck working out what happened. It was starting to make them stressed but the case made absolutely no sense.

''So, so far we have a telekinetic girl who went batshit crazy and killed everyone.'' Daniel said as he looked at a picture, it was a recovered one of Carrie on the stage. The colour was blurry but you could see a table moving in the air unnaturally.

''Why does that sound like something from a Stephen King novel.'' George said as he looked at a witness report from one of the students, it seemed like gibberish but everyone was giving answer similar to them.

''What you doing later?'' Daniel asked as he checked his computer.

''Me and Jane are going out, I think there's a new italian restaurant that just opened, you?'' George explained. He had rekindled his relationship with his ex-wife over the christmas period. He never mentioned why but he never really wanted to.

''I think I'm going to go to that church Margaret White helped set up, the methodist fundamentalist church or something.'' Daniel said. He took out a report which had the address on it, she opened it with a priest a few years before Carrie was born.

''You think that's a good idea?'' George asked.

''What do you mean?'' Daniel replied.

''We've been buggering them since Halloween, what else can be there?'' George replied. They had been going there a lot. Daniel couldn't tell you why he went there so often but he felt like something was missing.

''I'm just going to go and have a look around.'' Daniel said.

Daniel pulled up alongside the church in his 74' Mustang V6, it was raining and getting dark. He walked out of the car, he was wearing his black trousers that had a curry stain on them, a white shirt that he had worn for three days and his leather jacket. He knocked on the door and a priest let him in.

Daniel walked inside and looked around, there were two people inside it but they were busy praying. The building was lit up with candles, Daniel looked at the priest. He was at east fifty but he looked like he wanted to be thirty, the fake tans and dyed hair said it all.

''How can I help you detective?'' The priest asked. He was reverend McHale, he had been there for a few years and even spent time in the military.

''I just have a few more questions.'' Daniel said as he looked around.

''About Margaret White?'' McHale asked. He was trying to stay calm but he really wanted to tell Daniel to fuck off.

''No, not this time. I want to ask you about Ralph White, how did you know him?'' Daniel asked. He looked at the stain glass windows, they had several saints on them.

''We served time together in Iraq, I spent time with him and his wife afterwards and we built church together.'' McHale explained. It was a large church but some of it was falling apart, it was obvious it only had a few years left.

''Why?'' Daniel asked as he stared at one of the saints. He was a monk but had longer hair than he should have done.

''I beg your pardon?'' McHale asked, he hadn't realised what Daniel was referring to.

''Why this church. The church of saint….Anthony of?'' Daniel asked, he hadn't taken his eyes off the stain glass window.

''Justice.'' McHale said sternly.

''But back to my question….Why this church?'' Daniel asked as he walked around. One of the women who were praying started to stare at him.

''I don't follow.'' McHale said, he was getting annoyed.

''So context?'' Daniel asked as he looked at the candles, he stared into the orange glow as if he was hypnotised.

''Please.'' McHale said, he took a seat, he knew he would be there for a while.

''This church is falling apart, a gust of wind can make some bricks fall down. Now, a young girl with telekinetic powers or a bazooka or whatever the hell, pardon me, but whatever she used….How is this building still standing when there is a house that was built to withstand a fuckin', I'm sorry again but it was designed to withstand a hurricane. A hurricane and somehow a girl pulled it down with fire and the ability to bend the laws of physics, now this building was within the radius. THis building should have been in ruins by the end of the night. Why is it still standing?'' Daniel asked. McHale started to hesitate before he answered.

''The Lord must have been looking down on us.'' McHale said, he gestured as if the lord was around us but Daniel was not impressed.

''Or maybe there was a reason she didn't rip it down.'' Daniel said he did a ripping down gesture.

''I saw the girl that night, she was not thinking about who she killed and who she saved.'' McHale explained, he stood up and slowly walked towards Daniel, each footstep made a loud noise which echoed throughout the church.

''No of course not but what about subconsciously, a friend of mine, professor Harris explained that even though she seemed to be destroying things random in a fit of insanity or rage….She automatically did not target this building because of a connection.'' Daniel explained. He quickly walked towards McHale, each footstep was loud but quickly followed by the next which was unlike McHales where there was a gap.

''And that connection is that her mother and father built it, before he died.'' McHale quickly said.

''But what if that wasn't the reason? What if there was something else going on? Like well I don't know, abuse?'' Daniel said, the two were standing very close to each other.

''You saying Carrie was abused in this church?'' McHale asked, he sounded a little offended.

''I'm saying she was abused by her mother…...I need proof.'' Daniel said.

''Proof?'' McHale asked.

''You got cameras?'' Daniel said as he looked around, he saw a camera in the corner of the church.

George was sat in the restaurant, he was eating his dinner with his wife Jane. She was around his age but with dyed blonde hair and a long red dress. She wore lipstick that matched and her skin was pale but started to bronze. George had shaved and put on his best brown suit.

''So how is Daniel acting these days?'' Jane asked. She knew the two worked together for years and was friends with Daniel but she did worry about his destructive behavior.

''Not sure, I think he may be drinking more than he used to.'' George said, he did do that when he was stressed. He nearly lost his job over it one time during a murder investigation.

''Yeah he does that when he struggles with a case.'' Jane said, she remembered that incident.

''I hear they're making a movie.'' George said.

''Yeah, with Julianne Moore.'' Jane said, she was a huge fan of Julianne Moore.

''That's bloody typical.'' George said as if he was annoyed.

''What?'' Jane asked, she instantly regretted her decision.

''When some major tragedy happens the media jump on it and a shit film comes out the next year with some A-list actor to hold up a film that has nothing to do with what really happened.'' George explained. Several people across the room looked at him but he didn't pay any attention.

''Just leave it.'' Jane snapped, she had heard it a million times before.

''Ok, I'm sorry.'' George said. His phone then went off, he went to check it but stopped to look at an annoyed Jane.

''You actually going to answer it?'' Jane asked.

''It might be important...What? Ok, I'm there.'' George said. He looked at his wife with a wide grin.

''Are you now?'' Jane asked as she raised an eyebrow.

''I'm really sorry, my witness has just attempted suicide.'' George said explained as he got up.

''Just go.'' Jane said. George put the money on the table and ran out.

''I love you.'' George yelled by the door. He ran outside and up to a taxi since he took his wifes car.

''Daniel you busy?'' George said as he rang him up.

''Yeah, I got some great news.'' Daniel said. He was in his apartment going through the church tapes, his apartment was completely blacked out.

''It's going to have to wait...Rita Desjardin just attempted suicide.'' George said, he was driving towards the hospital, Daniel just stopped what he was doing.

''I got proof of Margaret White and Chris Hargensen abusing Carrie White.'' Daniel said as he downed a cup of coffee.

''I'll meet you at the hospital in forty minutes, bring some print outs.'' George said.

George and Daniel met in the hospital forty minutes later, they rushed into the facility and found their way to the infirmary. The doctor was there with Rita and the nurse walked up to them.

''Can we help you?'' The nurse asked, she was clearly over worked.

''Police, we want to know about Rita Desjardin.'' Daniel said as he showed the nurse his badge.

''You'll have to come back in the morning.'' The nurse said.

''But we just need to know if she has said anything.'' George argued.

''In the morning.'' The nurse yelled at them.

''Dude, let's come back in the morning.'' George said as he tried to take Daniel away.

''Oh no, we're staying here until she is ready.''

Daniel and George sat in the waiting area all night. They were going over the photographs Daniel had printed from the church CCTV. There were a few of Carrie being dragged by Margaret but then there was one of Margaret full on hitting her. He had saved them onto his computer and they watched the video, it was clear she had been struck and when it came to Chris, it was the same case. Carrie was attacked and could not act in self defense.

''How did you not get these earlier?'' George asked as he looked at Chris punching Carrie.

''McHale had been hiding the tapes.'' Daniel replied.

''What else is he hiding?'' George asked.

''Let me show you.'' Daniel said. He opened another video of McHale with Carrie White.

''Surely he would have known.'' George said, he was referring to the camera system. He was shocked to see what was playing.

''There must be a reason for this.'' Daniel said, he didn't want to look but he wanted to know what it was.

McHale was in the church office. He was smoking heavily and on the phone to John Hargensen who was at his office drinking heavily.

''They have the footage of your daughter hitting that Carrie girl.'' McHale said.

''Fuck, shit, fuck…...Just, FUCK!'' John yelled down the phone.

''Yeah well there is also footage of me doing other things with that girl.'' McHale said, he was shaking.

''How?'' John asked, he didn't care what it was but he did care about how there was evidence.

''What?'' McHale asked.

''How the fuck is there footage of all this?'' John asked.

''Ralph had them installed, it would record but I deleted it….The police must have done something.'' McHale said.

''Shit, he must of sent it to another computer. How did those detectives find out?'' John asked as he refilled his glass with whisky.

''They've been coming here for months. They must have swept the place in secret and started taking the footage slowly.'' McHale explained, he started to cry a little.

'''Fuck, my ass is on the line now.'' John yelled, he threw his lucky mug as the wall.

''So is mine, I can get done for murder as well as other things.'' McHale yelled back as he cried harder.

'Wo, murder?'' John asked sounding shocked.

''...There's a reason Ralph died like he did.'' McHale confessed.

''You killed him?'' John asked.

''He found out my secret.'' McHale said, he could not hold it in.

''What was your secret?'' John asked as he stood up, he held the phone closely to his ear and turned off his music.

''I used to tell Carrie that if she let me do things to her it would help her get into heaven…...Margaret found out a few years ago and she cut herself off from the church.'' McHale said. John just sighed for a moment.

''You stupid fuck.'' John screamed at him.

The next morning George and Daniel were walking to Ritas room so that they could talk to her. They had spent the night watching the footage, studying the photos and drinking an unhumanly amount of coffee.

''So how did you get all that stuff?'' George asked as they approached the room.

''I heard there was a disc with all the footage. I spent several months looking around that church for the disc and the other night I found it.'' Daniel explained. George stopped and then Daniel stopped shortly after.

''Why didn't you say anything?'' George asked, he sounded a little offended.

''Just would have seemed more suspicious than annoying.'' Daniel said, he understood why his friend was annoyed.

''Just don't leave me out like that again.'' George said.

''Fine.'' Daniel said as George patted him on the back. They walked into the room where Rita was hooked up to a monitor.

''How can I help you guys?'' Rita asked, she recognised them but was very weak.

''McHale? What do you know about him?'' George asked.

''There are rumours that he is a little to into girls if you know what I mean.'' Rita explained, she had a broken voice but they knew what she was saying.

''And Ralph White?'' Daniel asked. The two sat around her, she was in a state.

''They told me he was a drunk veteran.'' Rita said.

''McHale may have killed him, we need to know everything about how they interacted with Carrie.'' Daniel explained.

''You trying to prove she was innocent?'' Rita asked.

''We're trying to find out why she did what she did and McHale is one of the main people who caused her this much pain.'' George explained.

That day was mainly filled with interviewing Rita and filling out reports so that they could make a case for a warrant. They were going round Georges house for dinner and to set up their presentation. Jane was going to make spaghetti for them and Daniel was getting a crate of beer.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. What did McHale do to Carrie? I still don't think I wrote enough for this chapter but they'll probably be like this for now. What else would you like to see? I would love some advice on how the story should continue. Until next time, have fun.**


	6. The first love

**Hello and welcome. I thought this would be a good idea. It's not apart of my Sin collection. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help. Enjoy and please review. I would like to thank all my reviewers.**

Chapter 6: The first love

Daniel and George were sat in the police station questioning room. Principal Henry Grayle was sat there, he was shaking and terrified. It was a basic questioning session but for some reason the principal was really nervous.

''You're nervous.'' George said, he took a gulp of a soda that he had and walked over to Henry. Daniel leaned forward and handed him a can of soda.

''Fanta?'' Daniel asked. Henry just took the drink and started to down it. he looked up at George who just looked down at him, he glared at him with his cold eyes, it sent a shiver down Henrys spine.

''Carrie White?'' George asked. Henrys eye twitched, he always twitched when he heard that name. He was not there at the prom but he saw the damage, he saw the victims and he has had nightmares ever since.

''What about her?'' Henry stuttered, George grabbed a chair and sat right next to him, their eyes still locked.

''Tell me about her, in one word.'' George said quietly, he struggled to come up with an answer and almost said two others.

''...Quiet.'' Henry finally said. He looked at his soda but as soon as he realised that Georges eyes were still locked on his, he decided not to drink.

''Why?'' Daniel asked.

''What?'' Henry asked.

''Why was she quiet?'' George replied.

''I don't know, she was one of those weird kids who got bullied.'' Henry said. The two detectives started to laugh and then Henry understood why, it was his job to make sure that didn't happen.

''By who?'' Daniel asked softly.

''By the, um.'' Henry said, he couldn't think for a few moments but then George slammed the desk and he jumped out of his seat.

''WHO?'' George screamed at him as he stood against the wall.

''The Ultras...A group of girls: Chris Hargensen, Tina Blake, Sue Snell...Those lot.'' Henry yelled, he started to cry and George walked over to Daniel but before he did he Henrys chair back up and gestured for him to sit.

''What sort of stuff did they do to her?'' Daniel asked, he was getting out his ipad and setting it up.

''Threw her stuff onto the ground, I think they hit her a few times..The usual stuff.'' Henry said as he went to sit onto the seat. George was looking at the ipad but Daniel was looking at Henry now.

''I've got a friend, he is really good with computers. He managed to find me this….Does this look like the usual stuff to you?'' Daniel explained. He pushed the ipad over to Henry who then pressed the play button. He started to watch the video of Carrie in the shower.

''What do you want to know?'' Henry asked, he didn't want to watch it but he was afraid that they would force him to if he did not.

''I want to know about the abuse that she suffered.'' Daniel said.

''The the Ultras were the main girls.''

''I want to know about the teachers relationships with her, other students. I want to now how McHale played a role in her life.'' George said. Henry started to shake but then took a deep breathe.

''McHale used to take the kids to a church camp once a year. Carrie went on one of them one year.'' Henry explained, he was still shaking but his heart had gone down.

''What happened?'' George asked. He was now sitting down and started to sip at the coke, he had been broken and would now answer any question they asked him.

''I have no idea but when she did come back she was not the same.'' Henry replied. He was staring at the ipad but he wasn't looking at it, he was deep in thought.

''In what way?'' George asked.

''Closed off, easily frightened and…..She pushed people away.'' Henry explained. He looked at them and he was starting to tear up, he felt like he had failed, he felt responsible.

''Was there anyone to push away?'' George asked.

''Yeah, see this was around her second year here, after freshman.'' Henry explained, he seemed tired now and frustrated.

''Sophomore.'' Daniel interrupted, Henry nodded and took a deep breath.

''Yeah, she was always shy and stayed in the corner but nobody noticed her. Then she came back, became closed off and started to get bullied.'' Henry explained.

''But this friend of hers, who is this?'' George asked.. He looked at the mirror opposite them, he knew that there were people on the other side, he did this to let them know that they needed to make sure this was recording.

''Some kid who disappeared….Uh, Arthur Cassidy I think his name was….He was her friend but he was also like her, he never came back after a few weeks back from summer….Not sure why he just left.'' Henry said, he started to cry a little and the two detectives left the room to go into the observation room.

''Arthur Cassidy.'' Daniel said as they looked at Henry through the window. Rodney, a young policeman was in there operating the machines. He was a young man but tall and well built, he had wanted to be a policeman since the very beginning and everything he had done in his life was to get a job as a policeman.

''I'm going to get someone to do a search on him.'' Rodney said as he picked up the phone.

''You think McHale killed him?'' Daniel asked, he looked at his phone where he had a picture of Mcale loaded up.

''I think McHale did something, not a clue what though.'' George answered as he looked at the picture.

''Another interview?'' Daniel asked.

''I think we have enough for a warrant.'' George replied.

George and Daniel were back at Georges house, they were going to finish their warrant presentation but they now have the last of the necessary information they needed, they had a confession from Carries former principle which will allow them to arrest him based on charges for paedophillia and abuse but before they did they had to find out what happened with Arthur Cassidy.

They were sat at the table eating a plate of spaghetti, George seemed to eat it every night but just mixed it with other things. This time they were having it with sausages and the regular sauce that goes with it. Daniel had some beer left over from the other night but they had nearly finished it.

''You heard anything from Rodney yet?'' Daniel asked as he filled his mouth with the spaghetti and then washed it down with half a can of beer.

''What's happening with Rodney?'' Jane asked as she walked in and handed them a plate with two slices of cake on it.

''Oh you didn't have to do that.'' George said as he admired the cake and Jane.

''But thank you anyways.'' Daniel said as he took another mouthful.

''It's fine, I'll be in the other room if you need me.'' Jane said as she left the room.

A few hours later they had nearly finished their presentation and were starting to feel the affects of the beer that they had drunk. Before they could finish and go home they received a phone call from Rodney.

''Sorry it's late, I have found Arthur Cassidy.'' Rodney said as George picked up the phone. They were all tired but they had found him.

''And?'' George asked.

George and Daniel pulled up alongside a very old road a few miles away from Maine. They had been driving in Daniels car and had been driving all morning, they were tired and hungry. George went to get out but as he did he knocked the dodgy glove box open to see the red hat from the prom there.

''Why have you got the red hat?'' George asked as he took it out of and showed it to Daniel.

''It helps me think.'' Daniel said as he looked at the hat, a million thoughts of the case came flooding in at once.

''Of what?'' George asked.

''Just helps me think about the case.'' Daniel said, George smiled and looked at the hat...it had no effect in him.

''Come on.'' George said as he put the hat back and got out of the car.

The two walked out of the car and towards a house, they knocked on the door and waited a few moments. A woman opened the door and let the two detectives inside, they walked towards the living room and sat down. It was an old house and everything looked like it had been inherited, Arthur was sitting there on the chair in front of the Tv but he wasn't watching it.

''Arthur?'' Daniel asked. George noticed some military pictures on top of the fireplace but not of Arthur, Arthur looked up at them and turned his attention towards them.

''Detectives, how can I help?'' Arthur asked. He seemed like he was on edge and wanted to scream until his lungs burst.

''Carrie White.'' Daniel said. Arthur brushed his hands through his hair and looked at them.

''I remember her.'' Arthur said, his hands started to shake at the mention of her name.

''You were friends but you moved away….Why?'' Daniel asked. He was taking notes whilst George was recording the conversation. They had spoken on the phone so they knew he was alright with it when they asked him the night before.

''That summer camp, do you know about it?'' Arthur asked. He closed his eyes and started to shake.

''Hoping to ask you.'' Daniel said.

''Well, McHale took us away and her dad was there, they were supervising us. We went to this uhh, lake house a few miles away from Maine. There was a wooden chapel close to it, I can't remember what it's called but it was just this house by a lake….Like something out of a horror film. It was the usual camp activities but for church kids…..Uhh.'' Arthur explained but he struggled talking about it, he started to cry a little….It was difficult for him.

''In your own time.'' George said softly, Arthur took a deep breath and leaned closer to them.

''Thanks...It was the usual stuff. Ralph would take us fishing, boat riding and do survival stuff, you know the cool stuff that all the kids enjoy. McHale was going to teach us all the bible stuff and wallet making...The not so fun stuff. Anyway one day he took Carrie into this cabin where all the kayaks were, just somewhere to put the paddles. He took her there and one night me and Ralph went looking for her...Oh god.'' Arthur said, the memories he prayed to forget we're coming back, they were agony for him.

''Just relax.'' George said.

''It's ok, um, we were looking for her because she hadn't been seen since dinner. We saw lights in the cabin and….She was crying her eyes out when Ralph took her outside.'' Arthur said.

''Why didn't you tell anyone?'' Daniel asked, Arthur hadn't said anything for a few moments so he assumed he was done.

''Would you?'' Arthur asked.

''I'm not sure.'' Daniel replied.

''What happened next?'' George asked.

''We went home a few days later and were told to act like it never happened. When it came to Ralph, you did what he told you.'' Arthur explained, he felt a lot more calmer now but he was still on the edge.

''What happened to Ralph?'' Daniel asked.

''McHale shot him when he went to confront him.'' Arthur explained.

''You know this for a fact?'' George asked.

''I was there...And so was Carrie.'' Arthur said.

Daniel and George were back at the police station. They were getting ready with a SWAT team, they managed to get a warrant very quickly but now they were ready to storm the church. Daniel had an assault rifle while George opted to keep his pistol, they were getting ready and they knew that McHale would not get out of prison...He is going to prison for a long time.

They were driving up to the church and were getting ready to storm the place. Daniel and George walked towards the church door whilst the SWAT team were going to surround and head round the back. They kicked the door down and ran inside.

''McHale, you're under arrest.'' George yelled. The people started to run for their lives and the SWAT team came in. McHale ran to the basement and the two detectives chased him.

He picked up a pistol and started to shoot them, he was not a good shot but the detectives still had to avoid it.

''He's in the basement, he is running for an exit which will take him to the river.'' Daniel said. He had learnt the entire place from his many visits.

He ran out of the church and into the surrounding forest. The SWAT team provided suppressing fire whilst the two detectives got up close. They hid in the trees whilst McHale tripped over and rolled up by a river. The SWAT team surrounded him and the detectives ran up to him. McHale put the gun to his head and closed his eyes.

''I'll do it.'' McHale yelled.

''Like you did to Ralph White?'' George asked.

''How do you know?'' McHale asked. He was terrified and shaking, they knew he could pull the trigger so they had to act carefully.

''You son of a bitch.'' Daniel yelled.

''Fuck you.'' McHale screamed. He was going to pull the trigger but Daniel shot him in the leg which made him drop the gun, he fell to the ground and fell unconscious as they read his rights.

Arthur was at Carries grave, he was looking at it and started to cry. It was covered in graffiti which told Carrie to 'burn in hell'. He was looking at it and put some flowers by it.

''I'm so sorry I ran...I just couldn't, I should have been there to help you cope….Your mother went insane after she found out about him.''

''Hey.'' Sue said as she walked up to him. She to was there to see Carries grave and also had flowers.

''Hey.'' Arthur said as he wiped away his tears.

''You knew her?'' Sue asked as she put the flowers down and looked at him.

''First love.'' Arthur said.

''Horrible isn't it?'' Sue asked.

''I should have stayed but I couldn't...She needed a friend.'' Arthur explained, he started to cry again.

''After what those girls put her through.'' Sue commented as she put her arms around the traumatised teenager.

''It wasn't just the girls.'' Arthur said as he wiped away the tears.

''Then who?'' Sue asked as she looked into his eyes.

''We watched her father die by the hands of that paedophile priest….And then I left her.'' Arthur said, his words were heavy with guilt.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. How did McHale kill Ralph and why didn't anybody tell the police? What else would you like to see? I would love some advice on how the story should continue. Until next time, have fun.**


	7. Lawyers and other kinds of filth

**Hello and welcome. I thought this would be a good idea. It's not apart of my Sin collection. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help. Enjoy and please review. I would like to thank all my reviewers.**

Chapter 7: Lawyers and other kinds of filth

Daniel and George were in the police car on their way back to the station. They had arrested McHale and were accompanying the SWAT team to the station, he was going to stay there overnight or until the trial, whatever would be easier. It was late at night and they were all tired but they were close to the station but still had a few minutes to go. Daniel was staring at his shaking hand, he hated firing guns at targets never mind people whilst George just wanted to sleep but he was sure that, that would not be an option.

They approached the station and jumped out of the car as the driver went off to park it. Several SWAT members got out as well but McHale was heading straight for the hospital, they would be going over there in the morning. They walked into the station and then towards the office room, all of the policeman and detectives were there clapping for the two detectives as they walked in. They stood there, a little embarrassed but they stood there accepting the praise.

''Good work lads.'' The captain said as he revealed a small bottle of whisky, the other detectives got mugs so that they could drink it.

Once everybody had received a mug full of whisky, it was only a shot ful but to them it was still whisky, they were all cheering as they filled their body with the cheap but effective alcohol.

Daniel woke up in his bedroom the next morning, it was completely empty except for the bed and a lamp. He got up and picked his suit out of a wardrobe he had in another room. He quickly put on black trousers, blue shirt and a black leather jacket, he then got into his car and drove off so that he could pick up George.

George was sat in his kitchen drinking coffee. He had two travel mugs next to him and he was staring at the clock. 7:30 am, how on earth was he ever going to make it? He thought to himself. He was wearing a freshly pressed suit that his rekindled wife had done for im, he got the text and walked outside to see Daniel sat in the car. He got inside and they drove off, the sun had not even risen yet so they were still tired. They drove down the street and towards the hospital, the car was silent but their minds were noisy. They arrived at the hospital with their coffee in their hands and they walked into McHales hospital room.

McHale was on his bed, watching television, he noticed the two detectives walk towards the hospital room and he started to panic. They burst in and stood around the bed, they stared at him with their cold eyes.

''You can't touch me.'' McHale spat at them but they were not bothered, they just stood around him and drunk their coffee.

''Confession?'' Daniel asked, George took a clipboard and pen out of his bed and put it in front of McHale. He seemed a little scared and looked at the confession.

''You want me to take all the blame?'' McHale asked as he read the confession. He seemed a little shocked which shocked the other two detectives.

''Years of abuse had caused Carrie to become closed off, this then resulted in her being bullied by her peers which you may or may not have interacted with. You are responsible for the murder of Ralph White which would have affected Carrie White.'' George said, he had read the statement back to front, and so had Daniel, they could both recite it from memory.

''Do not sign it just yet.'' A man announced as he walked in. He was a small man who looked fresh out of law school; he was wearing a thousand dollar suit, two thousand dollar watch and was holding the keys to a Jaguar.

''Who are you?'' Daniel asked at the risk of sounding annoyed but he did not care.

''My name is Noel D'Onofrio, I work for Mr. John Hargensen.'' Noel said as he took the clipboard with the statement on, he took the statement off it and put it into his briefcase. They looked at the lawyer who was in his mid twenties, his three piece black suit and shoes that were shined so well, you could see yourself in it.

''Of course.'' George said as he watched the man show off all his expensive gear.

''Yes, I am also the representative of Father McHale here.'' Noel explained, he handed them his business card. Daniel leaned over and took it, placing it into his pocket.

''Well we just need him to sign this confession and we'll be on our way.'' George explained as he stared at him.

''I think he will not, I will go over this confession and we shall schedule something at my office.'' Noel explained as he gave off a smug grin. His hair was jet black and combed over to the side, you could smell the gel and expensive products in his hair.

''Fine.'' Daniel said as the two detectives went to leave.

They were driving home and stopped by at Dunkin Doughnuts where they got several doughnuts to dunk in their coffee. They were annoyed and depressed but they were sure they would be able to manage. Then Sue Snell walked into the building and got several doughnuts, they noticed the girl and got up to talk to her.

''Miss Snell?'' George asked, he gave her a slight startle but she recovered when she realised who it was.

''Detectives, how can I help you?'' Sue asked as she took her doughnuts.

''Just wanted to check on how you were.'' George said but as he spoke, Daniel noticed something suspicious outside. He wandered outside and walked towards a car where Arthur was stood next to, smoking.

''Arthur?'' Daniel said as he walked up to the troubled teen, he jumped up into the air and threw it onto the ground.

''Detective...Um?'' Arthur asked in a panic.

''Daniel and never mind about that...You live a few towns away?'' Daniel asked, he was a little curious and as he inspected the car, he knew it but it was not Arthurs.

''What you doing here?'' George asked as he and Sue walked up to them. The two looked at them and were confused. It took them a second to work out what was happening but once they did, they were a little surprised.

''So how long has this been going on?'' Daniel asked as he looked at the two embarrassed teens.

''Not long, like yesterday.'' Sue explained and the detectives smiled.

''I got something I need to tell you detectives.'' Arthur said, he sounded nervous and worried but he knew he shouldn't have been.

''Yeah?'' George asked.

''I want to be a witness, I saw McHale kill Ralph White.'' Arthur explained.

''We will need to talk.'' Daniel said.

Noel and John were in his office, they were discussing the case and what they were going to do about it. John was going through several notes whilst Noel just typed away on his smartphone.

''Do you ever get off that thing?'' John asked as he noticed Noel was texting away but John was trying to explain to him the case.

''It was a christmas present.'' Noel said in defense, he seemed offended.

''Along with the 24 carat rolex?'' John asked but Noel huffed it away.

''What can I say? My parents love me.'' Noel explained.

''Well your parents money won't help you win this case and neither will mine.'' John explained.

''So what am I supposed to do? We pin the blame on Margaret White and say that Chris Hargensen had some lesbian crush on Carrie which caused the tension.''

''Do your fucking job you cunt.'' John screamed at the young man. He was shocked but worse things had been yelled at him in university.

''Well what am I supposed to do?'' Noel asked, he acted like a child who has no idea what to do for his test but spent lessons preparing...Or at least pretended to prepare.

''Go with the Margaret angle but base in on the fact that she was an abusive fanatic...If you're going to use a story I want you to use realistic arguments.'' John explained, it was the first basic lesson of law school but he knew Noel only got in because of his parents.

''Sure..I can handle it.'' Noel said but John was not convinced.

''Ok, this Arthur kid as well needs to be dealt with and so does McHale...I'll take care of Arthur but McHale is not to sign anything.'' John explained. Noel got up and left nodding.

''Did you hear me?'' John yelled and Noel put his thumbs up as he put his headphones in.

Daniel and George were talking to Sue and Arthur at Sue's house. Her baby was in bed and fast asleep which was good but they did need to talk.

''So tell us exactly what happened?'' George said as he was taking notes, Daniel was just staring intensely, taking in every word. He had a recorder so that he could get it all.

''It was a dark night but it was in the middle of a storm. McHale had Carrie in the church and we went looking for her. When Margaret told Ralph that she was with McHale he was speeding over there, nearly crashed twice. I was scared but by the time I got there he told me to stay in the car. He walked into the church and I could hear gunshots, Carrie came out crying and I went to get her. I had her in my arms as she was crying her eyes out and then it happened. Ralph came out covered in blood, he had his gun in his hand and McHale came running out with a gun and shot him in the head…..McHale was covered in blood, he had been shot as well but we were gone before he noticed us. We ran back to Margaret's…...It was horrible.'' Arthur explained. He had struggled but he was more confident.

''Why did nobody tell the police?'' George asked.

''Because John Hargensen was friends with him.'' Arthur explained. They were going to have to get Noels notes in this so that they could make a case but that would be easy. Noel was the guy who watched lawyer shows as a kid and wanted to look the part without the talent….Daniel knew this and wanted to use it.

The next day the two detectives stormed into the firm and straight up into Noels office, it was a cubical and was one of at least thirty but these men did not care. They walked up to him and slammed a case file onto his desk which caused him to jump. He removed his headphones and looked at the two detectives.

''Do we have an appointment?'' The nervous Noel asked, he was shaking and his teeth chattered.

''We have a witness that McHale killed Ralph White.'' George said as he showed him the case file.

''But Margaret White was the main abuser, we have proof...'' Noel said, he was scared and had no idea what to do.

''What like?'' Daniel asked.

''I can't tell you.'' Noel stuttered.

''Is that right mate? Well we're the fucking police you posh piece of shit so either show us or spend a night in a group cell….Either way you're getting fucked.'' Daniel said, his eyes were filled with rage.

''Here.'' Noel said as he got the file from the top of his computer monitor, his whole cubicle was a mess.

''You should have bought him dinner first.'' George said as he snatched the file away from him.

That night Daniel walked into the hospital with George where they had the intention of breaking the news to McHale. His leg had recovered since it was only a flesh wound but he still had to be in there. They walked to the room to discover that McHale had left the room and the police officer there was unconscious.

''He's missing his gun.'' George said as he pulled out his phone, he requested back-up whilst Daniel ran outside looking for him.

''Where do we go?'' Daniel asked as George caught up to him.

''They're going to tell us, start driving around.'' George explained and so they did. They spent at least twenty minutes driving around, hoping they could see him or get the call but when they did, they did not hesitate to answer.

''Where?'' Daniel asked as George ran up to him. It was pouring hard and dark so it would be hard to see him.

''The church, they will meet us there.'' George said.

They were speeding down the street and got there in a solid five but by they time they got there, they were worried it was too late. They ran around the grounds looking for him but then they noticed a man walk out of the church and into the forest.

''McHale?'' Daniel yelled and then the man ran into the forest.

''Get him.'' George yelled as they sprinted after him. McHale was slow so they caught up to him within a few minutes and knocked him to the ground.

''Where the fuck was you going mate?'' Daniel asked as he went to hit him with his gun.

''You can't touch me….You have arrested me.'' McHale quickly said as he flinched.

''Oh yeah?...Run.'' Daniel said as he pushed him away and held his gun out.

''What?'' George asked in shock.

''RUN!'' Daniel screamed.

John was sat in the carpark across the church, he was going to pick McHale up from the church after he got everything from the safe. He would have done it himself but couldn't get a moment to learn the code with all the police. He was sat there waiting, staring at a folder with Arthurs information, he would be silent...And then he heard a gunshot, the police then arrived afterwards.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. What is John going to do? Why did Daniel do that? What else would you like to see? I would love some advice on how the story should continue. Until next time, have fun.**


	8. The last victims of the Black Prom

**Hello and welcome. I thought this would be a good idea. It's not apart of my Sin collection. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help. Enjoy and please review. I would like to thank all my reviewers. **

Chapter 8: The last victims of the Black Prom

Daniel was sat on his bed watching television on his laptop. He was drinking beer and drinking heavily, there were several cans and bottles on the floor along with a few bottles of whisky. He went to close his eyes but he could see McHale, he could see the way he looked on that night.

It was so dark and quiet but there was so much going on. He had just forced McHale to start running, George was trying to stop him but, he was screaming but he couldn't stop Daniel.

''Stop this now.'' George said as he waved his gun at him but he had to intention to fire. Daniel had his gun in the air, pointed at the priest. He went to push the gun down but Daniel had fired it. It felt like everything had slowed down. The recoil of the gun pushed his hand back whilst the bullet travelled sixty miles an hour and hit the man's throat.

The bullet pierced through his skin but lodged in the neck. He fell to the ground and smacked the ground, he could not get back up. Daniel and George walked up to the drying man, they turned him over to look at him, the man who had killed was now dying. They looked down on him as he started to choke, he couldn't breathe but the blood was gushing through his neck and mouth. McHale had gone purple and had stopped choking.

''He's dead.'' George said.

''He ran, right?'' Daniel asked in a panic, the adrenaline had started to go down, it was no longer at the peak.

''You killed him, I'm not going to cover you.'' George replied, he was angry and annoyed at the thought of Daniel wanting that.

''We're in this together.'' Daniel argued as he pointed to the dead priest who didn't even make it fifteen meters.

''What's going on?'' A policeman asked as he appeared in the distance. Several more started to follow him, there was at least six who were walking up to them.

''...He ran.'' George said as he looked around.

Daniel was still in his bedroom, he finished his beer and got out another. He found himself looking at porn but he was not that interested. He walked over to his stereo and just played some bass music. He stood in the room, almost hypnotised by his thoughts. He could see it all right in front of him.

Margaret had been showing symptoms of Schizophrenia which made her behave and treat Carrie erratically. Ralph tried to stop her but he was struggling to juggle the ladies and his job issues. Carrie was bullied anyway at school, her religious mother could control her however she wanted when Ralph was at work which caused Carrie to do things which isolated her except for Arthur; the son of one of Ralph's friends and school friend. The two would go away with McHale and the rest of the kids to a camp where McHale would abuse Carrie sexually as he had done before. You see, Carrie helped out at the church after school so she could avoid Margaret but that meant McHale could put his hands all over her. ralph was killed when he found out about McHale and it was covered up to look like an accident but others should have known better. The abuse was allowed to carry on until she started to show telekinesis which then lead to the Black prom and the massacre that happened.

He picked up the red hat on his nightstand, the one from the massacre and put it on as he continued to visualise it. How did he cover it up? He knew John Hargensen had something to do with it, it made sense. The two were great friends and often seen in public together and he would have done it but why?

''You ok?'' George asked as he walked in, soaking wet, it must have been raining.

''Help yourself to a towel.'' Daniel said as he threw the hat onto the bed.

''How you feeling?'' George asked as he looked at what was on the computer, a little disgusted he turned it off.

''I haven't slept much but I have drunk a little too much.'' Daniel said as he sat down on the bed.

''Hurry up, we've got to get this done.'' George said as he threw Daniel a coat, he didn't want to take him with him but he had no choice.

George and Daniel were sat in a meeting, they were presenting their case. They were handing out the case notes to their fellow but higher up officers. They looked through the notes and watched the presentation. Daniel was sat down, he said he had the flu whilst Daniel showed them what they had found.

''So you think Hargensen has something to do with this ring?'' The police captain asked as he went through the case notes.

''I thought you were brought in to find out whether this was Carrie's fault or not?'' Another captain asked, he was from another precinct and helping out with the investigation.

''We are sure of it and it was not completely her fault.'' George replied but it did not work on the captains.

''Because she was bullied? This was a high school massacre.'' The second captain replied. He was called Captain Wilson, a large black man wearing a pinstripe suit, he looked like a gangster from a black and white movie.

''She had telekinesis.'' Daniel slurred, it brought the attention of everyone in the room who probably realised that he was drunk.

''She had a bomb and a gun.'' Wilson replied but the two detectives were still trying to defend their case.

''Sir, we have scientific evidence to support that she had telekinesis.'' George argued.

''A few notes from a couple of scientists. Look, we're going to have to say this was the result of bullying, she took a gun, her fathers old one and created a bomb using some items she found in a house and church.'' Wilson explained, the other captains were not going to argue with him.

''What about the abuse?'' George asked.

''What about it? Look as far as I'm concerned, this is over.'' Wilson replied.

''That bastard is corrupt.'' Daniel texted to George, George checked the message and nodded at Daniel.

Later that day the captains had released the press statement saying that Carrie had let off a bomb and killed members of the Ultras in an attempt to get revenge. Daniel and George were drinking coffee in the park, they were not in the mood.

''What are we going to do about Wilson?'' George asked as he sipped the coffee.

''Report him to internal affairs? I'm not to sure really what we can do.'' Daniel suggested but he didn't really care, all he could think about was McHale, he could see him at the corner of his eye.

''Hargensen would have bribed him right? Who else is there?'' George asked.

''Nobody, there is nobody else.'' Daniel explained.

Arthur was eating dinner whilst walking down the street. He had got a burger to take out and was certainly tucking into it. His mouth was covered in ketchup but as he tried to wipe it away he discovered that the ketchup had simply transferred to his sleeve, this made him annoyed at his own stupidity.

''You hungry?'' John Hargensen said as he got out of his car, he noticed the burger and thought himself stupid.

''Only a little.'' Arthur replied.

''Fancy a second lunch then?'' John asked as he pointed to a small cafe on the corner.

''I was never much of a Hobbit.'' Arthur replied.

''I think you should come with me anyway.'' John said. Arthur followed but was reluctant about it, he started to think, he wanted to know if there was anything he could hit John with if it got out of hand.

The two were sat in the restaurant, they were staring at their menus but neither of them were interested in their food. The elephant of the room was why they were here but neither of them would bring it up.

''Why am I here?'' Arthur asked, tired of the tension he decided to get rid of the Elephant.

''The priest, the trial…...Carrie.'' John said as he put the menu down.

''What about them?'' Arthur asked. He took a sip of his water but then pushed it to the side so he could lean forward.

''It's over, you can stop now.'' John said with a smug grin.

''McHale was a monster.'' Arthur protested.

''And so was Margaret, she pushed Carrie to the edge along with the Ultras. You can stop, you just look foolish.'' John argued, he sounded like his lawyer self.

''Are you trying to stop me from testifying?'' Arthur asked.

''To what? There will be no trial, barely a hearing. They will just take a statement and blame it on the first person they can think of. There will be no justice for anyone because the only people who deserve justice are dead.'' John argued, he was close to yelling but held himself back.

''Are?'' Arthur asked, he thought it was only Carrie who needed justice.

''Christian Casey, Freddy Holt, Charlie Olive, Jasmine and Chloe Fletch plus so many more…..The innocents who died at your girlfriends PMS fuelled bitch fit.'' John practically spat as he held in the scream to accompany it.

''It wasn't the PMS, that was the shower thing.'' Arthur corrected. The tension had started to increase, both wanted to stab each other with the sharpest thing they could find.

''That's what the media said and that crazy Rita…..You're fuelling it. How about this, I'll give you two-hundred thousand dollars and you leave.'' John said. He was trying to pull Arthurs strings, the poor teengar who wants to travel the world.

''You have that much?'' Arthur asked.

''Every year I put money into an account for Chris where the interest would grow...Useless now.'' John said with a hint of remorse but he quickly perked up.

''...No.'' Arthur said after hesitating.

''Well then, you're a fucking idiot.'' John said with a villainous smirk.

''I don't take bribes.'' Arthur said, trying to be the better man.

''How noble of you. This is a first for you.'' John said. Arthur was confused and annoyed by this statement.

''Meaning?'' Arthur asked after resisting the temptation to stab him.

''You left her, you were always leaving her to die...Her death is your fault….And you know it.'' John said. He left as Arthur began to dwell on that thought but he threw an envelope onto the table, Arthur just stared at it.

Later that night Arthur was stood in his bathroom. He was back at his mothers for a few days and then would probably head back to Sues, he was a little bit unsure where he wanted to be for a while. He looked at the envelope, he had opened to find the check and a picture of Carrie. The picture was to remind him of the crime he had committed, he had left his first love to become the one thing she did not want to become.

''I'm sorry.'' Arthur texted to everyone on his contact list. He looked at his reflection, it was just not Carrie in his head though, there was more. McHale was supposed to guide him but ended ruining his life, how was he meant to recover from that? He thought, he felt responsible for the death of Ralph….He should have said something. The deaths of all of the people who died in the massacre were on his shoulders, the twisted logic sprinted through his mind. Maybe John was correct, maybe it was his fault that Carrie did this….Maybe it was his fault.

A few hours later George arrived at the house, he had been tipped ff that thre was a problem with Arthur. There was an ambulance outside the front with a police car, people had started to crowd round despite it being late into the night. He walked up to the door waving his police badge around so that he could get inside. His phone started to ring, it made him jump as he walked towards the bathroom.

''Hey Daniel.'' George said as he walked into the bathroom. There was blood everywhere, it was dripping from the sink and had painted the mirror. He had no idea how there could be that much but there was.

''So what is going on?'' Daniel asked. He couldn't go since he was going to go and meet someone in Internal affairs about the corruption.

''Arthur is dead...It's a suicide.'' George said as he walked up to the body on the floor. There was a white blanket over the body but as he removed it so he could see the face...He was shocked and wanted to throw up.

''Fuck.'' Daniel said. He was at his desk, waiting to meet the guy. He slammed his fist onto the desk, his mug jumped into the air which caused some coffee to be spilt on some documents.

''We know he had attempted it before. He was on a lot of meds.'' George said as he looked through the medicine cabinet, there was at least six different prescription medicines for depression and anxiety.

''Now what?'' Daniel asked as he cleaned up his desk.

''Hang on…..He met up with John, he bribed him.'' George said. He was handed the envelope with the check and picture in an evidence bag.

''And it drove him to suicide?'' Daniel asked. George just looked at an officer walk with a razer blade in a tube.

''John also gave him a picture of Carrie…..I think he triggered this.'' George said as he looked at a school picture of Carrie.

''Asshole.'' Daniel said. He tried not to smash the mug but he was squeezing it in his hand.

''Whatever you are thinking, don't do it. Go home and sleep.'' George yelled down the phone but Daniel had hung up before he could get an answer.

Sue was walking down the street. She had been informed by the police about Arthur and just wanted to get drunk. She walked into the bar, it smelt of beer and piss but it did not put her off. The daughter was left at home with her mother, she just needed a drink...A long awaited drink. She sat at the bar and time had passed along with bottles of beer.

''Mind if I take this seat?'' John said as he sat down next to Sue. He took a few peanuts and looked around.

''What do you want?" The bartender asked as Sue took a large gulp of her beer, she was afraid to get up incase she fell over.

"Just a beer." John said. He got his beer and handed the man a large bill, he got his change and just looked at Sue.

''But why are you here?" Sue leaned in. She seemed to glare at John, she never did like him very much.

''Just thought I'd have a drink.'' John defended himself as he took a sip of the cheap beer.

''I thought you would drink at the hotel with all the other suits.'' Sue argued.

''A change of scenery.'' John said as he looked around. He focused on the two drunk, overweight mechanics who were attempting to play pool but couldn't even see straight enough to play.

''They do say it is healthy.'' Daniel said as he walked inside. It had just started to rain and he was drenched, he stared at John like a lion stares at a zebra. He walked over to the two and pulled up a stool.

''How are you doing Daniel?'' John asked in a passive aggressive manor.

''Never mind the bullshit…..I heard you met up with Arthur today.'' Daniel hissed at him, he grabbed a beer from the bar and started to down it.

''Yeah I did.'' John said. Sue was too afraid to move, the two men looked like they were about to start a gunfight.

''You're a cunt Hargensen.'' Daniel said bluntly.

''I think you've been drinking detective.'' John replied with a smug grin, Daniel tightened his grip on the bottle.

''Dutch courage. Did you hear? About the trial.'' Daniel asked.

''Please tell me.'' John replied.

''One of your bitches has gone against it, they're going to say it was her fault and nothing could have been done to prevent it.'' Daniel explained. He took a handful of peanuts and shoveled them into his mouth.

''So your job is done?'' John asked, he was clearly mocking him and Daniel clearly hated it.

''Pretty much.'' Daniel replied.

''What's your next case? McHales death...I'm sure I could help with that.'' John asked. Daniel realised that John knew what he had done.

''Some lawyer up his own ass lost a lot of blood….Need to find out who slit his throat.'' Daniel said with a sinister tone.

''Oh really?'' John asked.

''Yeah.'' Daniel replied.

George was racing home, he wanted to make sure Daniel wasn't going to do anything he shouldn't do. He was close to Daniels home but as he started to pull up he saw that the car was gone and the lights were off.

''Where the fuck are you?'' George asked himself.

John staggered out of the bar, he had a few too many to drink. He walked up to his car and started to untangle his keys. The heavy rain was making them slip right out of his shaking hands.

''Not drink driving are you? I might have to arrest you...Still go free through.'' Daniel said as he walked out with Sue, he was going to walk her home so she wouldn't get hurt.

''What can you do?'' John said as he leaned against the car.

''Find justice.'' Daniel said. He felt the gun that was above his ass.

''What the fuck?'' John asked, he was a little drunk and just wanted to punch Daniel.

''Justice, is what we deserve. You have ruined so many lives….Not just the families from the prom but you have corrupted the police, the cops and the people…..There is no justice because you just pay people off...You are responsible for Arthur's death, Ralphs and all the others McHales tendencies ruined.'' Daniel said. Sue looked up at him in fear, she was terrified about what he was going to do.

''Got proof?'' John asked.

''I do apologise...Turns out I was gonna shoot you not slit your throat.'' Daniel then pulled out his gun and shot John twice in the chest. Sue started to scream and the people from the bar walked outside to see what was going on. George pulled up and sprinted out, he was too late. He grabbed the gun from Daniel and looked him straight in the eye.

"What have you done?'' George asked as he looked at his friend who had zoned out of reality.

Daniel was sat in a police holding cell. George walked inside and handed Daniel a cheeseburger, it was closer to the morning now but the sun was not up.

''Where did you get this?'' Daniel asked as he took a bite out of the burger.

''Microwave.'' George replied as he looked at Daniel.

''Ah.'' Daniel said, he quickly finished the burger.

''Why did you do it?'' George asked.

''I know what Carrie went through. When I was a kid I moved to the country, I hated the country air I was used to towns. I loved sci-fi movies, it was an obsession but the other kids thought I was weird. They called me alien, turned what I loved against me and I just hated it. I was always trying to make myself ill so I didn't have to go….Teacher didn't care and neither did my parents.'' Daniel explained.

''Shit.'' George said. He felt bad for his friend, he did but he needed to know.

''Why should people like me and Carrie be the victims? There is no justice when men like him go around doing what they want? Same with McHale, they're monsters.'' Daniel stated.

''So you killed them? Doesn't that make you one of them.'' George replied. It seemed like Daniel wasn't aware of what he had done.

''She did the same…..I guess there are more people like her than she thought.'' Daniel said, he started to stare off into the distance.

''Did you know I investigated Cinderella whilst you were off being yourself?'' George asked.

''Why?'' Daniel asked as he looked up at his friend.

''Think about it. The handsome prince finds the pretty but ugly girl and takes her to the dance then something happens which causes it to go haywire.'' George explained, Daniel liked it.

''Then you get your happy ending.'' Daniel said.

''Not in this world….This world is too twisted for things like that. You're going away Daniel, you know that right?'' George asked. Daniel just simply nodded and then layed down on his bed.

''He knew about McHales death….He knew I killed him.'' Daniel said as George was about to leave.

''The last victim.'' George said as he closed the door.

''What happened?'' The captain asked as George walked out.

''Some dumb anti-bullying message and a cinderella.'' George replied. The captain just looked confused but handed him a folder.

''Look, there was another massacre. Just like this one but these two detectives are struggling.'' The captain explained.

''Oh right?'' George said.

''They think it was a telekinesis based massacre. Just go and have a word with them, it's about a girl called Rachel Lang.'' The captain said as George looked through the folder.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I know it was long but what did you think? Should there be a sequel? I think I would do a new pair of detectives but let me know what you think. Thanks for reviewing and enjoying the the story so until next time, have fun.**


End file.
